One Too Many Insults
by Rain5000
Summary: IK: How far can a hanyou fit his foot in his mouth? With Inuyasha it may have to be pretty far. Will he be able to tell Kagome how he feels before she suffers a fate worse than death? What is Naraku plotting anyway?
1. Prologue What did you just say?

As you might have guessed I'm new to the whole posting fanfics thing. This is my first story ever so be kind please. I need as many reviews and comments as I can get.  
  
Disclaimer: Does Inuyasha wear pink bunny slippers around Feudal Japan? No? Well then I guess I don't own it, huh?  
  
One Too Many Insults  
  
Prologue  
  
"That's it!" Kagome stormed through the once peaceful forest. She had had it. Not only had she not started the whole thing, but when she was forced to end it after Inuyasha had been knocked into a tree he blamed HER! By once again stating that if she hadn't been such a "clumsy bitch" none of it would have happened in the first place.  
  
What the hell did he mean by that, anyway? Kagome stormed to the well. Birds had taken up flight around the rampaging young woman as she glared back through the trees. 'One of these days,' she thought, 'I'll show you who the clumsy being is. Inconsiderate jackass.' At that moment the cause of her testy mood came skidding into the clearing.  
  
"Kagome!" He yelled, "You are not going home again." Once he caught sight of her and saw that she had not in fact left he plopped down into his famous Inuyasha crouch.  
  
"You dare to tell me what I am or am not going to do? After you just told me to 'stop getting in your way!' How dare you!" Kagome's eye had begun to twitch. This was not a good sign. She advanced on Inuyasha, "If you think for one second that I am going to listen to one more word out of your mouth you are sadly mistaken." Kagome looked as if she was going to burst into flame.  
  
"I...I...um..." Inuyasha trailed off. What the hell was she doing? This was not like the Kagome he knew. He was, of course, used to her getting pissed but she had never gone this long without sitting him for it. Wait. Was he questioning the fact that he hadn't been sat yet? What was wrong with him?  
  
'Damn woman.' He thought crossly. 'If she hadn't tried to save that human child none of this would have happened! Then she just had to slip and fall in the river.' He glanced over at her. Pretending to scowl he quickly looked for any abrasions on her flawless skin. Noticing a small cut on her right arm, his scowl deepened.  
  
"You um what?" The look she was giving him pretty much said, I will set you ablaze if you say one more stupid thing.  
  
"Keh. It's not as if any of it was my fault."  
  
"Well for your information..." At that moment Miroku made his appearance. The demon slayer, her pet, and a young kitsune were close behind him.  
  
"Are we interrupting something?" The lecherous monk asked.  
  
"Kagome!" The little fox demon leapt into Kagome's waiting arms. "You aren't leaving again are you?" He turned his face up and pouted as only children can.  
  
"I have to go home for a little while to catch up in my school work. I'll be back as soon as I can though." Kagome's frown was immediately replaced with a soft smile. Shippou always made her smile. He was so innocent and carefree. Kagome envied him.  
  
"I already told you, you aren't going anywhere except with us to find more shards." Inuyasha had now stood up and was stalking forward to block the well. Before he could get there, Kagome made a leap. Standing on the lip of the well she glared down at Inuyasha.  
  
"Why do you always have to be such a jerk? Can't you let me go home once without an argument?" Kagome was tired and sick of playing his childish games.  
  
"Well if you're just too scared to stay here..." Now he was insulting her courage? What was his problem? "Kikyou was never afraid." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. That was it. Kagome was now officially pissed off.  
  
"What did you just say?" Kagome glared daggers at him. "I gave you fair warning. I asked nicely. I was even willing to forget about you blaming me for the attack from the water demon. Then you go and say something like that. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"  
  
"Don't yell! It hurts my ears." Inuyasha exclaimed as his ears flattened against his head.  
  
"I'll yell whenever I want." Kagome was daring him to challenge this statement. Only one person would be stupid enough to not take the hint. Unfortunately it was the one person to whom the hint was addressed for.  
  
"Not in my time wench." He muttered. Now Kagome is usually a patient person. She usually always forgives people for their mistakes. This time she would make an exception.  
  
"SIT!!!!! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" She screamed. Glowering at the prone form on the ground Kagome jumped through the well leaving a stunned silence in her wake.  
  
"You just had to say it didn't you?" Miroku was looking down at the battered hanyou and shaking his head.  
  
"She didn't have to sit me." Inuyasha pouted. Miroku sighed and walked away. Sango followed behind muttering something about stupid hanyous chasing away her friends.  
  
"You chased Kagome away again." Whined a very upset Shippou. "Bring her back or I'll never tell Kagome what you really think of her."  
  
'Damn!' Shippou had caught him on a technicality. If only he hadn't over heard that conversation. A week ago Inuyasha had been scouting out an area for the group to stop for the night when he ran into Kikyou.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha." 


	2. Words of comfort?

Disclaimer: I don't know how many times I have to write, type, or say it but I don't own Inuyasha. * Goes over to corner to sulk. * Now you've made me cry.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed I appreciate it. Your kind words and some reading inspired me to continue this story. Sorry this chapter is so short, but I didn't have much time to work on it. That and my computer hates me. Please review. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1- Words of Comfort?  
  
The moonlight streamed through the canopy of trees. The wind blew gently through the young priestesses hair. It was a perfect night. The scent of lilies mixing with her slightly perfumed scent drifted to Inuyasha. Kikyou stood under the cover of weeping willows silently staring at Inuyasha. (AN. sorry the trees just seemed to fit)  
  
Kikyou knew he would be here. He always was. Whenever she wanted or needed to talk to him, she was always able to find him. They had shared their happiness and sadness before so why not now? 'Because,' Kikyou thought bitterly, 'my reincarnation had to come and interfere with my plans. He was mine when I was alive and always will be.'  
  
Inuyasha slowly turned around. His golden eyes flashed in the moonlight. He always got a strange feeling when he saw her. An emotion he was never able to place. Was he in love with her? He had promised he would join her on her journey to hell when the quest for the shikon no tama was finally over, but would he really? Was he ready to make that kind of sacrifice? A picture of Kagome flashed through his mind. 'Oh yeah.' He thought guiltily, 'What about Kagome? Can I really just leave her behind?' He pushed these thoughts from his mind. He had no right to be thinking about Kagome when it was Kikyou who stood before him.  
  
"Hello Inuyasha." Kikyou was the first to break the silence. She looked at him now. He was handsome, but she felt nothing of love towards him.  
  
As much as she hated to admit it she didn't love the hanyou standing before her now. She had loved him when she was alive. Something in her had responded to him. Maybe it was the fact that they were so similar. Alright maybe she didn't have fangs, ears, and one hell of a bad attitude, but she shared his pain. He wanted to escape the fact that he was a hanyou. A half- breed. She wanted to escape her responsibilities as a guardian of the ancient jewel of four souls. They had found an escape in each other.  
  
"Hello Kikyou." Inuyasha had been thinking along the same lines. 'If I could have gotten the jewel from her I could have become either full demon or full human.' He thought to himself, 'She wanted me to become human. Probably so she could escape her duties. If I used the jewel then she would no longer have to protect it. Oh well, that obviously didn't work out.' He thought this with a grim smirk on his face. Kikyou didn't seem to notice. She was looking at the moon, a sad smile forming on her lips. "What do you want?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"It's been a long time since we last talked hasn't it?" She asked.  
  
'Well no shit!' was the first thought that came into his head. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. She didn't seem like the kind of person you should curse in front of. (AN *cough cough * I know, but remember he loved her at one point.) "Yeah it has been." He looked at her with something akin to regret in his eyes.  
  
"Well, I suppose we should start off with the matter of the jewel. How many shards have you found thus far?"  
  
"Only fifteen since I last saw you." Inuyasha was again looking at the sky. This time he was watching the clouds as they rolled in from the east.  
  
Kikyou finally turned to look at him. "Only fifteen?" she looked slightly disappointed. "Last time I saw you was a month ago. In all this time you only found fifteen? Naraku has found twice that!" She was exaggerating, of course but he didn't know that. She needed him to find them faster. Kikyou had begun to notice the changes in Inuyasha. She was afraid if he spent too much more time with that bitch, Kagome, he would not go to hell with her. She could not let this happen!  
  
You wouldn't hear her admit it, but she was scared. Kikyou, the mighty priestess who had fought off many strong demons, was afraid. She just couldn't face hell alone. If she had to club Inuyasha over the head and drag his sorry ass down to hell, she would. As long as she didn't have to go all by herself she would be fine.  
  
"We're working on it." Inuyasha grumbled. He didn't like the way she said it. The fact was, as much as he didn't want to say it, he didn't want to go. For once in his long life he had friends. True his friends included a winy kitsune, a fiery cat demon, a lecherous monk, a demon slayer, and a young girl in desperate need of anger management, but they were still his friends. None of them minded that he was a half demon. Not once had any of them said anything about the fact that he was neither full human nor full demon. "Besides, if you're in such a hurry why don't you help us out?"  
  
"I can't. You know I can't."  
  
"Why not? Are you afraid?" This was a ridiculous question, or so Inuyasha thought. Kikyou was never afraid.  
  
"How can you even ask that?" It was time to change the subject. If he ever figured out that she just didn't want to help he would be furious and probably refuse to come to hell with her. "I'm never afraid." She knew she was lying through her teeth, but he didn't. "Has Naraku given you anymore trouble?" 'Smooth transition.' Kikyou congratulated herself on her evasive tactics.  
  
"What do you think?" Inuyasha glared at her. She knew full well exactly how much trouble the former Onigumo had been causing them. He could smell her close by after each encounter with their cowardly enemy. She always showed up to watch. It was as if she were afraid he would be killed and be sent to hell first, leaving her behind to wallow in misery. "He has shown up at every turn and still managed to make time to find more henchmen to do his bidding. If I see anymore of that jackass I may have to curb the desire to laugh insanely at nothing in particular. 'Ku ku ku ku ku' is not the most pleasant laugh to hear every other day."  
  
"Inuyasha." She gave him her innocent seductive look. (AN. kind of an oxymoron I know) It was time to get his mind back to her. "Are you still planning to go to hell with me? You won't leave me will you?"  
  
"I made you a promise didn't I?" Inuyasha's eyes grew soft again. "As soon as the shikon no tama is complete I will go to hell with you. Nothing will change that." 'I hope.' He added silently.  
  
She turned to face him completely. "Sometimes I think you'll change your mind. Do you still care about me? Do you want to go to hell with me?"  
  
This conversation was getting too intense for Inuyasha's liking. He needed to turn the tables. He didn't like being on the receiving end of this discussion. "Do you care for me?" He asked in return.  
  
Kikyou didn't know what to say. She didn't want him to know that she didn't love him anymore. She had to think fast. She couldn't give him up. Not to her. The little whore who had the nerve to even be near her Inuyasha. 'He's mine.' She thought. Kikyou leaned forward and caught his lips with her own.  
  
Inuyasha felt a rush of cold. It was like being dunked into an icy river at a moments notice. He felt no emotion from her. There was no warmth or passion behind the kiss. All he could feel was her desperation. 'So that's it.' He thought, 'She doesn't want me to know that she doesn't love me. Not to say that she didn't at one point.'  
  
Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss and looked into her cold brown eyes. Dead. This was the perfect word to describe her. She was dead. No amount of magic or praying could restore her to the vibrant priestess she had once been. Kagome's image again floated into his mind. She was alive. She was warm and caring and she asked nothing of Inuyasha.  
  
"You don't love me do you?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyou was starting to look frantic. She was losing him. "That's okay because I don't love you anymore. I still care about you. I probably always will, but I don't love you."  
"Why?" She asked. "It's that bitch isn't it? I knew it! I knew she would come between us. How could you fall in love with a whore like that!?"  
  
"She is not a whore." Inuyasha was surprisingly calm. "She's warm and caring. She has never asked me to change. You wanted me to become human so we could be together. She doesn't care if I am full demon, human, or a hanyou. I'm not saying I'm in love with her. I honestly don't know what I feel towards her, but I don't love you." There he'd said it. Now he would accept the consequences.  
  
"So you aren't going to go to hell with me?"  
  
"Of course I am. A promise is a promise. Just don't mistake my decision for an emotion that isn't there." Kikyou slapped him. She pulled back her hand and let it fly. Birds flew from their perches, angry and disturbed by the sound.  
  
"I'll make sure you know exactly what you're losing Inuyasha! I will get back at you for this. Mark my words." Kikyou turned on her heel and stormed off.  
  
'How dare he?' Kikyou growled. 'I know maybe I am using a double standard, but that's not the point. It's the principle of the thing. Shit that was lame.' Kikyou admonished herself. 'At least he's still going to hell with me. Or so he says.' The wheels in her head began to turn. (Oh, and we all thought the hamster was dead! See there, miracles do happen.) If Inuyasha fell in love with her reincarnation he might decide to stay on earth with her. 'I'll get that little piece of...' Kikyou muttered. Suddenly the proverbial light bulb appeared above her head. Kikyou pulled the light cord and the bulb slowly flickered on. 'Faulty electrical work.' She muttered. 'I've got it! I'll just go talk to Naraku. I'm sure he'll know how to get rid of Kagome.' Her faith and high spirits restored Kikyou started off into the woods. She'd reach his castle in a week if she were lucky. The light bulb flickered off, leaving the psycho priestess in blackness. 'Damn!'  
  
Meanwhile, in the clearing Kikyou had just abandoned, Inuyasha stood looking at the spot she had vacated. He heard a faint rustling in the bushes to his right. His ears instantly perked up. Inuyasha turned ever so slowly and began to whistle. (Yeah, sure that won't make him seem suspicious at all ;~) ) At the last possible second he pounced.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" a surprised shriek was heard as Inuyasha attacked the eavesdropper. "Put me down!"  
  
"Your butts mine now you nosy brat!" Inuyasha lifted the squirming kitsune to eye level. "What the hell do you think you're doing? How much did you hear? How long were you listening in?"  
  
"Not long." Came the curt reply. "Just long enough to hear what you really think about Kagome." The kit stuck hit tongue out at the enraged dog demon.  
  
"Why you little..." He didn't get to finish the sentence because at that moment Kagome burst through the trees.  
  
"SIT!" Who knew a three-letter word could hold so much power? Kagome grabbed the childlike demon out of Inuyasha's claws as he kissed dirt. "Are you okay Shippou?" The being in question smirked down at the growling hanyou and stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Yeah. Inuyasha was just being mean." Kagome patted the pint-sized demon on the head. "I heard him talking and he said..." Inuyasha, who had fully recovered from the command, grabbed Shippou and covered his mouth.  
  
"Why you little... Ouch!" Shippou bit down as hard as his little jaws could manage and ran for dear life. "Get back here!" Inuyasha yelled, "I'm going to pound you into oblivion!"  
  
"Well, it seems they are at it again." Miroku walked into the clearing right as Inuyasha made a grab for Shippou. "He never changes does he Sango?" Miroku turned his attention to the high-spirited demon slayer on his right. Unknown to her his hand was creeping ever so discreetly toward her rump.  
  
"Well actually..." Sango's eye twitched as she felt the familiar hand on her behind. A resounding smack, the small phrase "sit", and a bone cracking thump were all heard in rapid succession. Miroku sat swirly-eyed on the ground. "Stop touching my ass!" Sango wandered over to Kagome's side while muttering about stupid lecherous monks.  
  
"Leave Shippou alone!" Kagome yelled at the incapacitated half demon.  
  
"What the hell!" He yelled after he got up. Miroku had left to find more firewood, Sango and Kirara had gone off to spar and practice fighting, and Kagome was sitting calmly by the fire cooking dinner. Shippou was perched on the log beside her. "Why do you always stand up for that little jerk?" Kagome didn't answer; she just kept working.  
  
Feeling dejected Inuyasha sat with his legs crossed. He leaned back against a tree and closed his eyes. His ever-aware senses of smell and hearing would wake him if there was any trouble or when dinner was ready. Which ever came first. 


	3. The Stupidity Is Overwhelming

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters, but I do have the cast locked in my closet right now. ; )  
  
Quick AN: Thank you to all the readers who reviewed my story. I'm very sorry it's taken me so long to update. I have been so busy with homework and drama I haven't been able to breathe let alone write. I hope you enjoy Chapter 2.  
  
Chapter 2 – The Stupidity is Overwhelming  
  
While Inuyasha was reminiscing about the little interlude he had with Kikyou, Kagome was climbing nimbly out of the well in her time.  
  
"That arrogant, self- assured, know- nothing, bastard! He thinks I'm weak, and slow, and the only thing I'm good for is finding shards. Well I'll show him!" Kagome shoved open the door to the well house that led to her family's shrine.  
  
A light breeze greeted her as she started walking to her house. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, the children were probably out playing games in the park, and Kagome looked as if she wanted to smash the peaceful day into dust. She dropped to a sitting position on the ground and concentrated on calming down. She refused to let Inuyasha's snide remarks keep her in a bad mood on such a beautiful day.  
  
Laying back Kagome looked up at the sky. Why does he always have to treat me as if I don't have feelings? Just because he's an insensitive clod didn't mean she should put up with it. Just once she'd like to hear a word of praise from him. Not for finding the closest jewel shard, but for just helping out. For always staying by him. Kagome sighed, 'Yeah, that'll be the day. If that actually happens I'll hug Kikyou.' She shuddered at the thought. 'Scratch that. I'd rather let Miroku grope me.'  
  
"Hey Kagome!" Looking up she saw her brother Souta sauntering toward her. "I see you're back. Did you bring Inuyasha along? It looks like he made you angry again." Souta was now 15 to Kagome's 18. He had matured considerably and was no longer bothering Kagome as much. "Are you okay sis? You look really upset."  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay." Kagome smiled up at her little brother. When had he gotten so tall? Had she really missed that much when she was in the past. Finding shards with Inuyasha was never something she was going to regret, but she had to wonder if it was worth missing watching her brother grow up.  
  
Souta offered his sister a hand and helped her to her feet. "Well if you ever need to talk about it I've gotten really good at listening." He smiled at his sister. He'd really missed her. She had grown considerably since she first started the quest to find the shards.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome looked at her brother for a minute and then pulled him into a hug. "I've missed you."  
  
Her brother, now thoroughly embarrassed, hugged his sister back. "Kagome," he muttered, "someone might see us."  
  
Kagome laughed and pulled out of the hug. "I guess you haven't changed that much."  
  
Just then Kagome's mother called for Souta in. "It's time for dinner Souta. Oh, Kagome!" Her mother stepped forward and embraced her daughter. "Welcome home sweetie. I've missed you. Come on in for some dinner." With her arm wrapped around her daughters shoulders Mrs. Higurashi led her children into the house.  
  
"You two go wash your hands while I get dinner on the table." Kagome and Souta washed their hands and set the table.  
  
After about five minutes Kagome realized what was missing. "Where's Grandpa?"  
  
"He went to help a friend with a ghost problem. He should be home tomorrow." Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter and shrugged. "You know Grandpa. He takes his time when trying to 'exorcise' ghosts. He always does his best." It was nice to have her two children eating at the same table again.  
  
The conversation picked up from there. Kagome asked about all her friends and learned about all that had gone on while she was away. Her Grandpa was healthy and happy, her mom had taken up painting and was actually really good at it, and her brother was in high school and had a girlfriend, and she had missed it all.  
  
The easy flow of conversation was stopped by Kagome's mother's next question. "How are Inuyasha and the others? How is the search going?"  
  
"Uh...um... good I guess." She really didn't want to talk about it. She was still trying to get over how he had treated her.  
  
Seeing her discomfort Mrs. Higurashi decided to accept her reply. "That's nice. I hope you'll be staying for a while before you go back." Kagome nodded.  
  
After dinner Kagome washed the dishes and went up to her room. 'A nice long bath is what I need.' She thought. 'Maybe I'll be able to think better when I'm relaxed.' Kagome headed to the bathroom and started the water. She added Moonlight Path bubble bath to the water. (AN. I love this bubble bath. It smells great and it's very relaxing.) Kagome put her hair up and turned the faucet off. Easing into the tub she sighed. 'This is definitely what I needed.'  
  
Kagome picked up the headset and put them on. She turned on Enya's Watermark CD and drifted off.  
  
**Yesterday**  
  
Kagome woke to the sounds of a lecherous monk hitting the ground and a pissed off Sango yelling at him. "Why the hell do you always have to be such a letch? For once can't you be serious?"  
  
"But, Sango, I was being serious." Miroku looked at her with innocent eyes. The demon slayer glared icicles at him. If looks could kill Miroku would be buried six feet under right now.  
  
Kagome got up and stretched. Just then Inuyasha came into the clearing. "Jeez, aren't you ready to go yet wench?" Kagome tried her best not to backhand him into a tree.  
  
"I'll be ready in two minutes." She said through clenched teeth. She made herself calm down. She would not be upset all day because Inuyasha decided to be a prick. Kagome packed her stuff as quickly as she could.  
  
"Well, we should be on our way." Miroku stood up and offered his hand to Sango. She ignored it and stood up. "Which direction are we heading in?" Everyone looked at Kagome.  
  
"That way." Kagome pointed southeast and started on her way. 'Why do they always do that? Am I only good for pointing out shards?' Kagome lost herself in thought as she continued on.  
  
Inuyasha noticed Kagome looking down. He started to wonder what was wrong with her. 'Maybe it was something I said. She's too damn sensitive anyway. Maybe when this quest is over she will have a backbone.' To mask the guilt he started walking faster.  
Hours passed and no one spoke. The wind whispered through the trees and the leaves fluttered gently to the ground. It was fall and the colors had all changed from bright greens and blues to dark golds and oranges. It was a beautiful time of year. The air was crisp and the animals were all storing up for the long winter that lay ahead.  
  
Kagome wondered what her family was doing. Her mom was probably helping her grandpa rake up the leaves. Souta would be jumping in the leaves and scattering them again. Her grandpa would them see that Souta raked up every leaf he had just misplaced from the pile. No. Wait. Souta was too old to do that anymore. He was 15. 'How time flies when you're in the past.' Kagome chuckled lightly.  
  
When she glanced up she noticed Inuyasha giving her a funny look. She blushed and looked down again. Suddenly a familiar shock jolted through her system. There was a jewel shard nearby!  
  
Sango noticed Kagome's head shoot up. She stopped dead in her tracks. Sango put her hand on her hiraikotsu and prepared for battle. "What is it Kagome?" Everyone was looking around and wondering what had set their friend off. Sango walked up to Kagome. "Are you alright?"  
  
Kagome took off toward the right. Sango yelled after her, but she wouldn't stop. Kagome sailed through the trees and crashed through the low branches. It was close by. It was very close. She could sense it so strongly it took her breath away. 'It must be a huge shard.' She thought as she continued sprinting through the woods.  
  
Kagome could hear the sound of running water as she neared her destination. Where were her senses taking her? She burst through the trees and into a clearing. About ten feet in front of her was a river. She couldn't see any creatures nearby. 'I sensed it.' She thought in confusion. 'I know it's here. It has to be!"  
  
Distressed, she walked toward the river. Maybe a splash of cold water would wake her up. Kagome kneeled down and looked at her reflection in the water. It was distorted because of the current, but it was darker than it should have been. Kagome looked closer.  
  
A creature burst out from the water, shattering the image of Kagome's horrified face. The sea monster wrapped its tail around Kagome's waist and hauled her off her feet. Kagome shrieked and kicked at the creature. Kagome saw a child slumped against a nearby tree. 'I will not die like this!' Kagome dug her fingernails into the monsters scaly skin.  
  
Inuyasha and the others burst through the trees as the sea serpents ear-piercing screech echoed through the forest. It threw Kagome into a tree, knocking her out with the blow.  
  
Inuyasha charged the serpent with Tetsusaiga glinting in the light. The creature whipped around in time to bite Inuyasha in the arm, causing him to drop the sword.  
  
Sango let her hiraikotsu whip through the air and into the monster. She managed to slice off its tail. She caught her weapon on its return and prepared for another throw when the creature spit goop at her. Her first reaction was a very disgusted 'eeeeeeeeeewwwwwwww!' Then the monster slime started burning through her armor. Miroku knocked her into the river and the slime washed away.  
  
Kagome, who was now recovering, watched as Miroku pulled her friend out of the river and tried to tend her wounds. He couldn't use his curse to help them this time. He might suck one of them into the tunnel by accident. Kagome crawled over to the child. Shaking her slightly the little girl opened her pale eyes and stared at Kagome. "Run." She whispered to the child. Kagome watched as the child ran off then looked over to where Inuyasha had fallen. He was badly wounded. The odds didn't look good to her.  
  
Now fully aware of the situation, the serpent slithered toward Inuyasha. 'If nothing is done the creature will kill him.' Kagome started to panic. Who could help them now? 'No! I can't panic. Where is my bow and quiver?'  
  
Kagome frantically searched for the weapons she had recently learned to use, while keeping an eye on the thing that was about to devour her Inuyasha. Wait. Her Inuyasha? Since when had he become hers? No! She had to concentrate. She picked up her bow and grabbed an arrow from the quiver. If she could hit the jewel the creature would die.  
  
Kagome took aim and let her arrow fly just as the monster was about to take a bite out of Inuyasha. The arrow struck the jewel and the serpent screeched in pain. 'Yes!' Mentally, Kagome did a little happy dance. Running to Inuyasha's side she lost her footing and slipped into the river. Inuyasha grabbed her and hauled her out. Kagome looked up to find him wide- awake and glaring. "Are you alright?" She asked worriedly. She had been the one to fall in the river but he was hurt far worse.  
  
"Look out!" Inuyasha yelled as the serpent lunged toward her. He shoved her aside and reached for his sword at the same time. Kagome screamed as Inuyasha disappeared into its mouth.  
  
Five minutes passed and nobody moved an inch. Slowly the head of the creature rose into the air. 'Oh God.' Kagome thought, 'It killed Inuyasha.' Then she caught sight of a familiar piece of clothing.  
"Could somebody help me out here?" Inuyasha yelled. "This thing isn't exactly light you know. Rushing forward Kagome and Miroku helped lift the head away from the pissed off dog demon. He washed the blade of his beloved sword in the river as Kagome took the jewel shard out of the sea monster's belly. She added the shard to their growing collection around her neck.  
  
"Is Sango alright?" Kagome glanced over her shoulder at the demon slayer.  
  
"I'll go check." Kagome watched him walk over to her fallen comrade, then got up and walked over to Inuyasha.  
  
"Are you alright?" She quickly glanced at the drying blood on his head and arm.  
  
"Keh! I'm fine." He mumbled. "If you had waited for all of us instead of running off like that none of this would have happened."  
  
"WHAT!?" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha's ears flattened to the back of his head.  
  
"Not so loud wench!"  
  
"I saved your ass and all you have to say is it's all my fault?" Kagome's eyes lit with rage.  
  
"Well it is!" Kagome had had it. She stood up and stormed off through the trees. Inuyasha followed close behind. "If you hadn't been such a clumsy bitch and gotten yourself thrown into that tree we could have saved time and effort."  
  
Kagome stalked out of the forest and, after yelling at Inuyasha for another five minutes, disappeared down the well. (AN. See the prologue for what Kagome said before jumping.)  
  
Jolting up in the bathtub Kagome glared at the tiles. 'What an inconsiderate ass!' She thought angrily. 'I'll show him! I won't go back to the feudal era.'  
  
Kagome climbed out of the, now cold, water and pulled the plug. 'If he thinks for one nanosecond that I'm going to put up with his shitty attitude he's got another thing coming.  
  
Kagome slipped on her pink pajamas and brushed her teeth. Before she fell asleep she muttered, "The stupidity of men is overwhelming. If he doesn't appreciate me then he won't have me. To find jewels or any other way." She drifted off to sleep knowing that she had a long fight ahead of her.  
  
Unknown to her Kikyou, in the feudal era was drawing closer to Naraku's castle. While she was brooding, and Inuyasha was sulking, Kikyou was trying to find a way to destroy her altogether. Well, things are certainly about to get interesting.  
  
There is Chapter 2. Sorry it took me so long to update. Please review. If I get twenty more reviews I'll update by next weekend. If not, who knows how long it will take. Muahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Scheming and Reminscing

Hello again! It's been over a month and I'm sure those of you who have been waiting for me to update OTMI are about ready to hunt me down and shoot me. I'm sorry it's taken this long for me to update, but I got distracted. Finals suck! School is now over and I'm free to write. If you enjoy this story please review. I'm ecstatic to have received all the reviews that I have, but more positive comments might inspire me to update faster. ; ) Here's the latest addition to my story. Hope you all enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha I would make them join a circus and entertain people with their latest attacks, Naraku would be kept in a cage and poked at with sharp pointy objects, and Kikyou would stop pestering Inuyasha and go to hell alone. Obviously I don't own Inuyasha because then life would be perfect.  
  
Chapter 3- Scheming and Reminiscing  
  
Kikyou had been walking for three days and was getting pretty tired. She strolled into a clearing and sat down in the grass. Her soul stealers brought their latest catch for Kikyou as she lounged in the serenity. Every once in a while Kikyou liked to enjoy peace and quiet. She was not a social person.  
  
When Kikyou had been alive she was filled with a yearning to do the right thing. Fighting off the impure creatures that tried to claim the Shikon no Tama had been part of her daily routine. Protecting the villagers and being admired by them was simply a bonus. Her younger sister Kaede had always looked up to Kikyou.  
  
Unlike Kikyou, Kaede was not skilled in fighting off demons. Her expertise was in her knowledge of plants, demons, and animals. Kaede was able to make a healing potion out of almost any ingredient. She knew plenty of cures, remedies, and poisons. When it came to knowledge Kaede beat Kikyou in almost every subject.  
  
Kikyou laid down in the grass and stared at the sky as her energy slowly returned. Everything happened for a reason. She had been told that since birth. Kikyou didn't begrudge many people, but when she set her heart against someone or something it stayed that way. She had set her heart against Inuyasha.  
  
He had come into her life and unlocked feelings she hadn't known existed. She wouldn't deny she felt a bond to the half-demon. He was, after all, her first and last love. Her trust, along with her heart, had been smashed to crystalline pieces when Inuyasha had betrayed her. 'How could he?' Kikyou used to ask herself. Oh, she knew now that it hadn't been Inuyasha at all, but that hardly mattered. She had been stupid to fall in love and was now paying for her folly.  
The other thing she had decided to despise was her reincarnation. Kagome was an evil, conniving little bitch and deserved to be crushed in her hand. If Naraku wanted to kill her because she was able to find jewel shards, it was all for the better. Kikyou would help Naraku wipe Kagome off the face of the earth then Inuyasha would be hers again. 'How dare he assume that he can just drop me and pick her up?' Kikyou scowled up at the clouds.  
  
Now that she thought about it, Inuyasha had been getting more and more distant since that little insignificant person had appeared. If Kagome hadn't shown up Inuyasha would be in hell with her now. Of course, if Kagome hadn't shown up Inuyasha would not only still be pinned to the tree, but he wouldn't have made the promise to her either. But why bother with little details? As far as she was concerned Kagome was the cause of Inuyasha's tentativeness. With her gone Inuyasha would belong to Kikyou again.  
  
Kagome had already stolen so much from Kikyou already. First Kagome had stolen her life. Just because she didn't have any say in being born didn't make it any less her fault! Then she had stolen her soul. Her soul!!!!! All Kikyou's powers were reborn in that hussy too. Now she wants Inuyasha? 'What a greedy little self-absorbed witch,' Kikyou muttered angrily. ' The only thing she'll get is pain and suffering. Why should I be the only one to suffer? It's all her fault!'  
  
Kikyou sat up abruptly. The tall grass swayed gently around her as she seethed. She looked to her right and caught sight of a deer that had wandered into the field. Just because she was dead didn't mean she couldn't appreciate a cute baby deer. She gracefully stood up and wandered to where the deer was munching happily on grass. Kikyou extended her hand to the hapless creature. It turned big chocolaty eyes to hers and... bit her!? The typically docile animal galloped away as fast as it could.  
  
"Damn!" Kikyou shrieked in outrage, "That's it! The next thing to piss me off dies!" Kikyou looked thoughtfully into the distance. "I wonder where Kagome is." She snickered and picked up her bow and quiver. She slowly headed back into the woods. The dark shadows consumed her form until all that could be seen was the malicious silver glint of her soul stealers.  
  
Meanwhile, back in Kagome's world, the sun was just coming up. The red alarm clock shrilled a relentless wake-up call to the exhausted teen. Kagome shot up in bed. She stared groggily around her bedroom. The window was slightly open allowing a gentle breeze to enter and ruffle her curtains. The sun was dancing merrily across her carped and Buyo was toying with a loose thread on her comforter.  
  
"Another normal day in the life of Kagome Higurashi," she sighed. "I actually miss the excitement." Kagome slipped out of bed. The sheets had crept around her ankles while she was dozing and become sufficiently tangled. Kagome realized this one movement too late. With a loud cry Kagome was sent crashing to the floor. "Owwwww!" At that moment Souta decided to enter her room.  
  
"Having problems sis?" He snickered. Just because he was becoming older and more mature didn't mean he couldn't poke fun at his older sister.  
  
"I'll give you three seconds before I knock that smirk off your face," Kagome growled dangerously and stumbled to her feet.  
  
"Aw, I was just teasing you Kag. Lighten up some will ya?" Souta was carefully backing up and making placating gestures with his hands. "That's what little brothers are supposed to do."  
  
Kagome smiled innocently, "You know what? You're right. Do you know what older sisters are supposed to do?" Kagome began stalking toward her brother at a deceptively slow pace.  
  
"Forgive their little brothers and let them live long and happy live with no permanent damage to their beings?"  
  
"No. They're supposed to pound on their little brothers and teach them valuable lessons about teasing people at FIVE IN THE MORNING!!!" Kagome leaped at her brother just as he turned and ran frantically down the hall.  
  
"Mom! Kagome's gone crazy! HEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!!" Souta raced down the hall and practically fell down the stairs. Kagome was hot on his trail. Souta whipped around the corner and into the living room. He reached out and grabbed a pillow off the couch just as his sister came careening through the doorway. In his last effort to escape, Souta slammed the pillow into his sisters' face.  
  
"Oops." Souta slowly backed away from his now seething sister. "Kagome... I wasn't thinking. It was just an accident really!"  
  
"You better start running if you want to live to see your next birthday vermin!" Kagome surged forward and tackled her brother to the ground. She pinned him and uttered one small phrase, "Pray for mercy from... Kagome... in pajamas." With that she started to tickle him mercilessly.  
  
"Kagome... please! I...can't breathe!" Souta pleaded from his pathetic position on the floor of their living room. "STOP!"  
  
"If you couldn't breathe then you couldn't talk. Say that I am the best sister in the world and you will obey my every command!"  
  
"Never! This isn't fair. Cheater!" Souta screamed between breaths.  
  
"Fine then. I'll just tickle you until you either relent or pass out! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You will submit you pathetic peon!" Kagome was thoroughly enjoying herself. She hadn't had this much fun in... well forever.  
  
"Alright, alright, just get off!" Souta pouted and pleaded with his maniacal sister as she continued to tickle him senseless. If she didn't stop soon he might pass out after all.  
  
"Say it you worthless worm." Kagome cackled wickedly.  
  
"Okay! You are the best sister in the world and I will obey your every command." Souta muttered while trying to regain his breath.  
  
"I didn't hear you." Kagome held her hand poised over his stomach, ready to tickle at the slightest provocation.  
  
"This is so humiliating." Souta whined  
  
"Say it or else!" Souta looked up at his sister. She had a malicious glint in her eyes and was smiling smugly down at her weary prey.  
  
"Alright. You are..." Just as Souta started to repeat himself his mom walked in the room.  
  
"What in Kami's name happened in here?" Mrs. Higurashi stared at the wrecked room. The kids certainly had wreaked havoc on the innocent pillows. Feathers were strewn about the hardwood floor. The once nicely spread throw rug was now a crumpled mass at the foot of the couch. Speaking of which, the couch 's cushions had been pulled off the couch and strewn about the room in the skirmish. In the middle of the disaster were her two children with sorrowful looks on their faces. She didn't know what to do. She walked up to her children and plucked a feather out of Kagome's hair. Just when the kids thought she was going to explode, it happened. She burst out laughing?  
  
"What am I going to do with you kids?" Mrs. Higurashi chuckled as she headed back into the clean kitchen. "Come eat breakfast or you'll be late for school. You can clean up that disaster after school."  
  
Kagome and Souta clambered into the dining room and consumed their breakfast like ravenous wolves. "Thanks mom. We got to go or we'll be late." Her children kissed her and dashed out the front door with their backpacks in tow. Souta took off toward his school while Kagome dragged her enormous backpack toward hers.  
  
'Here we go again.' Kagome thought to herself as she climbed the stairs to the Halls of Hell, or as we are told, High School. Kagome headed straight to her locker. Some people took notice of the well-developed young woman as she put away her books.  
  
While she was in Feudal Japan she had built muscles. Running around all the time had given her great stamina and endurance. Learning to use weapons from Sango and hand to hand combat from Miroku had strengthened her arms and shoulders. Dealing with Inuyasha had built up her resolve and obstinacy quite a bit, and being captured, not to mention tortured, by numerous demons had given her great lung capacity. (AN. Lung capacity comes in handy in gym class. DUCK!)  
  
She was definitely well built now. She had matured over the years. As a young lady she now had curves in all the right places. She still hated her thighs though. (AN. Who doesn't!?)  
  
Kagome hoisted her backpack onto her shoulder and took off to her first class. She entered the room and handed her absence excuse to the teacher. Ms. Arunjo, who had received an email from the principle, like all Kagome's teachers, explaining why she was missing, gave her a sympathetic look and ushered her to her seat.  
  
"If you need anything, water or a priest, don't hesitate to ask." The teacher blinked back tears for the poor unfortunate child with pancreatic cancer. 'Only one year left to live, how sad.' The teacher sighed and went back to her desk to collect the mid terms. "Now all of you know how important these are. If you fail you will need a one hundred on your finals to graduate this class. Do you all understand?"  
  
Kagome glanced around the room. The girls in the back were whispering frantically about the latest heart throb, the jocks in the front were smiling into mirrors and posing like new aged Adonis's, the Goths were on the other side of the room mumbling spells and curses under their breath, and the girl to Kagome's right was filing her nails and whimpering, "I broke it." Kagome sighed. Was she the only one who cared about graduating in the spring? She glanced around the room again. 'Well obviously.'  
  
The tests were placed in front of the students and the grueling hour began. The clock slowly ticked away the endless minutes as Kagome used every brain cell she had to make equations and theorems come back to her. (AN. I've done this and it sucks!) Kagome worked her way through the test. When the hour ended Kagome still had ten problems left on the fifth page and hadn't even started the sixth. 'Oh crap.' She thought as she handed in her test, ' I'm screwed.'  
  
Kagome went through the rest of her morning classes with pretty mush the same effects. In history she did really well. She wrote an essay about life in Feudal Japan. Who would know better than her right? She, after all, did spend the majority of her time there now.  
  
Kagome headed for the bathrooms. She walked into one of the stalls then heard some girls talking. "Did you hear about Kagome?" One asked the other.  
  
"Yeah. It's too bad that she has pancreatic cancer, and a tumor, and is schizophrenic," The second one replied. "She seemed so normal in class today." The first girl agreed.  
  
"I have what!?" Kagome yelled as she burst out of the stall, "I am not schizophrenic! Well, maybe I am. I have been arguing with myself lately. But, that shouldn't count." Kagome turned to find the girls had fled the bathroom in fear of the loon. "Schizophrenia isn't contagious you know!" Kagome sighed and headed back out of the bathroom.  
  
At her usual lunch table her friends were all waiting with worried faces. They broke down into tears when Kagome assured them she was fine. They assumed she was just putting on a brave front for their sakes. Kagome sighed again and ate her lunch while listening to her friends wail about how they'd miss her when she was "gone."  
  
In seventh period things took a turn for the worst. Hojo wasn't a bad guy. He just acted like a doormat. He was way too passive. Kagome wanted a guy who would argue some. Someone who would fight to protect her. Someone who had good fighting skills, with big golden eyes, and long silver hair. Oh! She couldn't forget cute, fluffy, white puppy ears that would swivel at the slightest noise. Wait.... Did she just describe Inuyasha? 'Damn it!' Kagome screamed to herself, 'He doesn't want you so get over it. He has a thing for walking corpses remember?'  
  
Just when self-pity started to leak into her mind Hojo strolled up. "Hey Kag. How are you?" His voice was unusually loud.  
  
"Hi Hojo. Um... why are you yelling?" Kagome was looking up at him with inquisitive eyes.  
  
"Your grandfather said the tumor was getting so big it was starting to affect your hearing." Kagome's eye started to twitch. "Is it affecting your eyes too?" Hojo asked in concern.  
  
"No. Thank you for your concern. I think I'll head straight home after class." Kagome said through clenched teeth and a forced smile.  
  
"Yeah. You should really rest. You look terrible."  
  
"Okay then. I'll do that." As Hojo walked off Kagome was devising plans to get back at her grandfather. 'The lousy old fart! I'll get him for this one.'  
  
The bell rang and Kagome prepared for her final exam of the day. After English finally got out Kagome headed straight for the shrine. The sun was slowly sinking beneath the horizon and sending pastels shooting across the sky. Color bled into color as Kagome climbed the endless sets of stairs to the shrine.  
  
When Kagome reached the top her eyes drifted to the well house. 'No no. Don't go there, Kagome. You don't need him. You have a normal teenage life.' Kagome shook her head and deliberately headed for her house. The sun glinted off the Goshinboku tree. Kagome sighed. 'Why do I have to love him? Why does it have to hurt so much?' A tear slid down her cheek and fell to the pavement as Kagome walked through her front door.  
  
As if in answer to her pain, in Feudal Japan raindrops fell heavily to the ground. 'What the hell?' Inuyasha looked up. The sky was clear, not a cloud in the sky. 'What's going on? I hope Kagome's alright' Inuyasha turned to look back at his friends.  
  
Sango was carrying her Hiraikotsu while Kirara walked faithfully at her side. Miroku was walking behind her a little ways and enjoying the view thoroughly. His staff jangled merrily as he trudged on. Shippou was beside him humming softly. Inuyasha put on his infamous scowl and yelled back to them, "Hurry up. The sooner we get to the village the sooner we get Kagome back." Hearing this the group picked up their pace. Silent prayers went up for Kagome's safe return to their time. 'Please be alright koibito.' Inuyasha thought as he continued toward the village.  
  
Thanks sooooo much for being patient with me. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. My comp has been offline for a month now. I finally got it back up. I'll start working on the next chapter right away. PLEASE review. My muses need encouragement. Also, I'm thinking of putting in a lemon. If you want me to add one then review and tell me so. Later! 


	5. What did I say?

Wow! It's been almost a year since I updated. Does anyone even remember this story? Oh well. I suppose I've kept people waiting long enough.

Disclaimer: Unless there actually is a well out there that can transport me to feudal Japan where I would proceed to kick Naraku's but and stick the cast of Inuyasha in a cage for the viewing pleasure of audiences everywhere, I feel it is safe to say I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 4- Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

The group increased their pace when they noticed how Inuyasha's disposition had become increasingly worse.

"He never used to be this obvious about his concern for Kagome." Sango whispered conspiratorially to Miroku.

"I believe he is actually starting to admit his feelings for her. At least to himself." Miroku was watching the hanyou with knowing eyes. "I'll wager he claims her in one week," Miroku commented with a lecherous smirk.

"You hentai!" Sango smacked the still smirking lecher in the back of the head.

"So… do you accept the bet?" Miroku asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"What are the stakes?" Sango hated betting on her best friends' love life, but it might be interesting.

"If Kagome is his mate by, let's say by Tuesday of next week, then I get to kiss you without fear of repercussions."

"And if she's not his mate by then?" Sango was a little intrigued.

"Then I'll do whatever you want for a day." Miroku's lecherous smirk was now a full-blown grin.

"Say a week and you have a deal." Sango said after a few moments. Miroku was stunned to silence.

'Did she actually agree,' he thought, "I wonder what she'll have me do if she wins. It can't be that bad.' Miroku smirked and held out his hand. "You have a deal fair Sango." Sango shook his hand and turned her attention toward catching up with Inuyasha. Inuyasha had stopped to sneeze suddenly.

"What's taking you guys so long?" Inuyasha shouted back to them, "Hey, what's the lech smiling about? What were you two talking about anyway?"

"Oh nothing." Miroku sped up his walking. Shippou, unknown to the others, had heard the entire conversation. 'This could get very interesting,' he thought.

Inuyasha grumbled about stupid lechers and secrets while bounding toward the village faster.

About 500 years into the future Kagome paused, after shutting the door, to sneeze. 'Someone must be talking about me,' she continued inside. "I'm home!" Kagome shouted. No one answered. Kagome wandered further into the house. 'That's odd.' Usually her mom would be home by now. "Hello?" she yelled.

Thinking they were probably just out getting groceries, Kagome wandered up to her room. She set her book bag down by her desk and went to open her window. At least it was nice outside. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, Kagome was pissed; everything was normal. 'Why is the weather always nice when I'm angry?' she wondered. 'Oh well, I better get some of my work done while I have peace and quiet.'

Kagome sat down at her desk and pulled out her English book. She started working on her paper and soon lost track of time. When Kagome looked up the sun was setting and the house was still dead silent. Stretching, Kagome decided to go look for her mother.

"Mom? Souta? Grandpa?" Kagome wandered down the stairs and into the kitchen. She glanced around and noticed a piece of paper on the counter. Walking over, she picked it up and read over the note.

Kagome,

Your Grandfather called and asked us to bring over some materials he forgot so Souta and I will be gone for a few days. Enjoy your weekend and get some rest. I will call later tonight. There are leftovers in the refrigerator and the number to reach us is by the phone.

Love,

Mom

Kagome set the note down and went to make herself something to eat. She didn't really feel hungry so she settled on an apple. Kagome went to sit at the table and noticed the Goshinboku out the back door. She sighed, "Why can't I go one day without thinking of that rude, overbearing, pompous, self-righteous, ass?"

"Who you talking to?" Kagome jumped a foot off her seat, dropped her apple, and spun around all in the same movement. "You couldn't have meant me right?" The rude, overbearing, pompous, self-righteous, ass asked as he strutted into the room.

"How long have you been here?" Kagome asked glaring at the dog demon that was currently smirking and standing there as if nothing she did could faze him.

"Long enough to hear you talking to the imaginary people inside your head."

"Shut up, you jerk!" Kagome turned red at being caught talking to herself. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Inuyasha's smirk faded, "I came to bring you back, stupid." Inuyasha walked over and grabbed Kagome's wrist, "Now come on. We still have more shards to find. You do have a responsibility to complete the jewel since you ARE the one who shattered it."

At hearing the "s" word she was reminded of another "s" word she was now dying to use. Snatching her wrist out of his grip, Kagome took a step back. 'I will not cry.' She stood with her head ducked down so her bangs covered her eyes. 'Just because he only thinks of me the same way a person thinks about a metal detector is no reason to be upset.'

Inuyasha was getting worried. He stared at her with wide eyes. 'When did she get so strong?' Inuyasha took a cautious step towards her. "Kagome…"

Inuyasha never got to finish the thought as at that moment Kagome's head shot up, her eyes rooting him to the spot. "How dare you? I gave up good test scores, hanging out with my friends, watching my little brother grow up and get a girlfriend, all to follow you around Feudal Japan like some lost child looking for approval. Now you lecture me on what needs to be done?" Kagome stormed up to him and grabbed his haori pulling him down to eye level, "Listen very carefully. I will go back and finish collecting the damned shards, but if you give me a hard time I will pull off your dog-ears and offer Sesshoumaru an open invitation to torture you any way he wants. Clear?"

Inuyasha nodded stupidly with his jaw slack and eyes as round as they could get without popping out of his skull. 'Did she just curse? What the hell? She's never done that before.' Kagome nodded in satisfaction and released his haori as she went to pick up her dropped apple.

"I'll just be a moment." Kagome smiled brightly and ran to get her backpack. 'Well I certainly got his attention. Maybe I went just a little to far? Nah. He says worse on a daily basis.' Inuyasha was still standing in the spot she had left him when she came back downstairs. "Let's go." Inuyasha and Kagome headed toward the well house and back into the fray of demon battles.

Kikyou stumbled over yet another rock as she entered what appeared to be a clearing. 'Oh hell.' She thought side stepping another rock. They seemed to be purposefully trying to block her path. Only a few more minutes and she should reach Naraku's castle. "This better be worth the effort I'm expending," she muttered darkly.

Naraku was a few yards in front of the undead priestess, hunched over on a tree branch. He eyed her speculatively. 'What could she possibly want? She hates associating with demons.' Unknown to the baboon covered psychopath in the tree, Kikyou had sensed his presence almost immediately.

"Naraku. I need to speak with you and I do not feel like climbing a tree to do so." Kikyou looked directly at the branch he was crouched on.

"Ku ku ku ku. Perceptive as always." He chuckled as he leaped to the ground. The baboon mask, which never moved enough to reveal his eyes, was high enough for Kikyou to recognize the smirk playing over his cold blue lips.

"I require your assistance in a matter involving Inuyasha and the girl he travels with. I wish to end her life as soon as possible. Preferably without stirring up too much attention. I don't want anyone to know what is behind her death. Can you help or am I wasting my time?"

Naraku looked her up and down. He had always appreciated the priestess. She was as cold as he. Being made of clay, her heart no longer beat and all she recognized were a few emotions, which she rarely showed at all. Naraku pondered her question. He knew her reason for wanting the troublesome miko dead. With the girl out of her way, Kikyou would be able to take Inuyasha to hell with her.

He tried to think about this reasonably. Without Kagome only Inuyasha would stand in his way when it came to the sacred jewel. The foolish half-breed would be too heartbroken to fight back. Kikyou would take him to hell with he, leaving only the monk and exterminator to deal with. Without the two leaders, the group would fall apart and he would have a field day picking them off one by one.

"There doesn't seem to be a downside to your request. What is it you require of me?" Naraku calmly waited for Kikyou's plan to be revealed.

"You can change form at will. You tricked Inuyasha and me once before. Use your skills to make Kagome think Inuyasha has betrayed her in the worst possible way. The miko will be so upset she will leave and never return. When she leaves Inuyasha I will be waiting to kill her." 'With her out of the way Inuyasha will be mine.'

"Inuyasha fell for it once. Why would he fall for the same plan again?"

"Inuyasha fell for it, yes. Kagome, on the other hand, has not." Kikyou flashed an icy smile.

"She has heard the story, however. What makes you think she would be fool enough to be taken in by such a risky plan?

"Alright. I see you don't have faith in the plan I have concocted. You come up with one."

"Follow me. I think I have just the thing to break them apart. You will stay the night and we will continue this conversation in the morning. I have matters to attend to before we set the plan in motion." Kikyou followed behind Naraku as he headed toward his castle. She could already smell the putrid mold associated so closely with the rotting dead.

'It's only a matter of time before you are mine Inuyasha. What will you do without your precious copy of the woman you couldn't have in life?'

Kagome entered the village silently and headed toward Kaede's hut. She needed a new bow. She had forgotten her last one at the river after the fight. In her rage she forgot to grab the bow and quiver. 'Oh well.' She sighed, 'I guess there is no time like the present to learn how to make my own bow. How hard can it be?'

It could be and was very hard. She had reached Kaede's hut and walked inside, only to be greeted by her traveling companions. Shippou had leapt on her shoulder as soon as he had caught sight of her. Miroku smiled and greeted her. Sango greeted her then went to get Kaede.

The elderly woman had sat down and patiently explained to Kagome how to make a bow. Sango sat next to Kagome and offered helpful hints. When Kagome had finally finished putting the bow together she had a fine sheen of sweat across her forehead.

"Let's go to the hot springs and bathe." Sango stood and brushed her skirt off.

"Sure." Kagome grabbed her stuff and headed out of the hut without even glancing in Inuyasha's direction. Sango grabbed her stuff as well.

Before following the younger girl out Sango turned toward Miroku, "Follow us and I'll use you as a target for my Hiraikotsu." She turned to Inuyasha who was looking at the door Kagome had just walked through and growling low. "I'll talk to her Inuyasha. Maybe she's just a little anxious to bathe. I'm sure she didn't mean to ignore you." Sango left the hut.

Inuyasha continued growling, 'what the fuck? I couldn't have said something bad enough to deserve being ignored! What the hell did I do? If she thinks for one second I'm just going to let her get away with this behavior she really doesn't know me.' Inuyasha dropped into a seated position and continued to scowl at the door.

Miroku glanced over at Inuyasha while polishing his staff. 'I wonder what happened between him and Kagome. She has never ignored him for this long before, at least not with out good reason. Maybe I should talk to Sango when she gets back. She might know what's going on. Or maybe I should go and make sure the ladies are alright.' The lecherous grin was in place as Miroku stood. "I'm going to go make sure no men happen upon the girls. If you will excuse me." No sooner had Miroku reached the door than Inuyasha was in front of him.

"Who's going to protect them from you lech? Unless you want to be beaten to a bloody pulp by two pissed off girls, I suggest you sit down and wait." Miroku sighed. He didn't get any respect around here. He went back to his position and continued polishing his staff.

"He said WHAT?" Sango was staring disbelievingly at Kagome.

"I know! It's not like I don't know what my responsibilities are. I am just as dedicated to finding the shards as he is. Just because I have to worry about my life back home doesn't mean I forget about the mission."

"Then what did he say?" Sango was shocked at how dense the fanged moron could be. He compared her to Kikyou again and blamed everything on Kagome, then followed her to her time and insulted her there too? What an ass.

"He didn't get to say anything after that. I yelled at him and threatened to pull his ears off." Kagome smiled slightly at the memory of Inuyasha's shocked expression.

"Ouch. You have been ignoring him since then?"

"Yeah. I am just trying to distance myself now. I don't need him complaining more."

"I can't say I blame you." Sango washed her skin and sank further into the spring.

"Hey, Sango? Could you teach me to fight?" Kagome was looking at the exterminator intently.

"Sure. Why do you want to learn all of a sudden?"

"If I know how to fight I won't be such a burden to Inuyasha and he won't be able to complain as much. I'd really like to be able to defend myself and help out at short range instead of having to stand in the distance and shoot arrows." Sango watched Kagome for a minute before nodding her head.

"I can teach you quite a bit. When do you want to start?"

"Tomorrow." Kagome sat up straight. This was going to be fun. She would show Inuyasha. 'Weak? Ha! I'll prove I'm just as capable of fighting as he is.'

The girls stepped out of the spring feeling clean and refreshed. They dried off and dressed quickly before heading back to the hut. They both had smiles on their faces. Sango was thinking about the look on Inuyasha's face when he learned Kagome could kick some serious butt. Kagome was imagining the look on Inuyasha's face when he realized she was more than just a shard detector. She was so going to enjoy this.

AN: Finally my next chapter is done. Thank you to all those who reviewed my last three chapters. I hope this doesn't disappoint any of you. Please keep reviewing. Constructive criticism is always appreciated but no flames please. I don't like being scorched.


End file.
